


Let's Be Sensible About This Shall We?

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes the worst. Isn't it time they had this out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Sensible About This Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> For the cliché swap ficathon, written for [](http://memorae.livejournal.com/profile)[**memorae**](http://memorae.livejournal.com/)
> 
> **Cliché:** Ten/Donna: 'We're not together. No, really, we're not together.'
> 
> Beta: paranoidangel

_DOCTOR: Smith...! Yes, will you excuse me, I've got to go and find a young girl. I'll see you later. I hope._

(He exits.)

RUBEISH: Young girl? I would've thought he was a bit old for that sort of thing...oh well.

\- The Time Warrior

Sarah Jane Smith stormed into the control room. It was about time they had this out. She'd debated going the whole "frilly negligée" route, but that seemed silly.

The Doctor looked up with his usual quizzical expression to see her glaring at him with her arms crossed. He was reminded of something cute and cuddly, but he had better sense than to say that out loud. "Is something amiss, Sarah?"

She bit her lip trying to find some tactful way to put it before just giving up. "This has got to stop."

"What has?" The Doctor was truly bewildered. They had been going along just fine, or so he thought. Having adventures, trading witty banter, saving the day. He couldn't ask for a better travelling companion.

Sarah glared more fiercely. Was he making fun of her or just oblivious? "This whole thing. The way people assume that we're _married_," she spat the word out, "just because we've got the same last name. And even before they _know_ that we have the same last name, they decide we're _lovers_," she finished sharply.

"What am I supposed to do about that? It's not as though I can stop them from thinking." He wondered why it bothered her so much. Humans. Always making everything about sex. Why couldn't two like-minded people be friends without everyone _assuming_ things?

"I don't-," she stumbled over her words, "I'm just tired of it, and tired of you shrugging it off as if it didn't matter. God, even back in the Middle Ages when I was masquerading as your page, people thought I was your catamite. And you're just oblivious." Hot and cold running Doctor. He could seduce her into the TARDIS with sweet words and sweeter promises, but beyond that, there was nothing.

"Sarah, are you suggesting you'd like the rumours to be true?" That had never occurred to him. Travelling companion, assistant, best friend, yes. But if Sarah had shown any indication of a sexual interest in him, it must have been lost in cross-species translation. He studied her garb: jeans, blouse, leather jacket. Not what he'd gathered was traditional for seduction.

"No," she blurted out. Then, "I don't know what I want. I _like_ having you as a friend. I like the lack of complications." She closed her mouth before the words "I find you surprisingly sexy" slipped out. "I'm just tired of people's comments. And I'm tired of not knowing if you're asexual or not interested in humans or just being a gentleman."

The Doctor was taken aback. He hadn't thought the humans in his care ever had much interest in his sexuality. Such as it was. Time Lords had very low libidos, and his mind was usually on other things. Now that he considered it, Sarah was rather attractive, as humans went. And if she _had_ been a Time Lord, this behaviour _would_ have indicated that she was interested in him sexually. Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice that Sarah had started tapping her foot with impatience.

Sarah continued to glare at him. It wasn't as though she was throwing her heart and soul at his feet. She just wanted to know if he was interested in a shag.

"My dear Sarah," the Doctor began.

"I'm not your dear anything." Sarah finally gave up and asked, "Do you want to fuck me or not? It's a very simple question."

"For humans maybe." The Doctor's eyes twinkled at her, as he tried to find the right words. "Time Lord biology is more complex, and has fewer of those pesky chemicals that rule your lives."

"Answer the question, Doctor." Sarah was losing her patience rapidly. Not that she'd had much to begin with.

He considered. "Yes, I find you sexually attractive as such things go. But you have to remember that we're different species, and that sexual congress would require patience and accommodation."

If he got any more pompous, she was going to slap him upside the head. "Right, right. That's enough. Consider this an exploration of a side of humans you've never experienced before." She caught him before he could object. "And don't try to tell me you've done this before when you clearly haven't."

"I wasn't planning on saying any such thing." This would certainly be an _interesting_ experience.

"Fine. Take me Time Lord," she said dryly.

"Take you where?" The Doctor looked confused.

Sarah sighed. "My bedroom. Unless you'd prefer yours."

"Ah." He suddenly got it. Sweeping her up he carried her off into the depths of the TARDIS.

And then they had sex.


End file.
